My Singing Monsters (Columbia Pictures film 2020)
My Singing Monsters,'' ''known in China and Korea as Monster Choir, is an upcoming 2020 American adult computer-animated comedy-romance-musical film, based on the My Singing Monsters video game. The film will be made by Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, and Big Blue Bubble, and released by Columbia Pictures. The film will be released on August 12, 2020. Plot The movie begins with the Wublins attacking the continent that the Hoola lives on. The Hoola realizes that there's a Wublin attack, and she starts to fight the Wublins. There is a quick battle, and the Tawkerr says that the Hoola is the best, but she tells him that she's just here to help. The Rare Wubbox is so upset, and asks him who attacked a bunch of Wublins. Was the PomPom saying he's stupid? Does he look stupid to her? Meanwhile, the Hoola seeks out the Pom Trio and tells them the terrible truth. The Rare Wubbox lands another BIG massacre onto the continent by starting with attempting to slice a bunch of the PomPom's plumes off. As the Rare Wubbox attacks, Mammott slaps Noggin and tells him that the Hoola's Tribe is under attack. After the attack, The Hoola and her tribe rebuild their village, and with the help of the Pom Trio, they think of a new plan to defeat the Wublins. The Hoola calls a meeting and The Tribe discusses what they need to do. One of the Rare Thumpies says that they would have to build a defense, and sings the song called “Plan of Attack” (a song by Sam Lavagnino). Then, the Tribe reaches the Wublin Island (or Rare Wubbox’s lair), and as they build a defense, the Hoola realizes that the Wublins are taking over. The Hoola tells the PomPom that the Wublins can be killed, and the final battle begins, as the Tribe and the Wublins fight each other, the PomPom grabs onto the Whajje and tells him to stay away from Mammott, and then, 4 Wublins and the Bowgart play a game of “Russian Roulette”, suddenly, Entbrat detonates a bunch of boulders and the boulders smash Blipsqueak, Screemu, and Whajje onto the ground. When the Nuclear Bombs land onto the Wublin Island, a huge explosion causes the Wublins to get killed, and the Hoola’s Tribe sails away And back to The Continent. Towards the end, Shugabush and Hoola kiss each other on the lips, and Mammot realizes that Hoola is in love with Shugabush, and the Tribe moves on. The Tribe throws a big celebration, now that the Wublins are defeated, marking it the end of the movie. Cast # Andrea Libman as Hoola, the main protagonist of the movie, and the hero. # Ashleigh Ball as PomPom, Hoola's sister, and the secondary character. # Justin Long as Mammott, a furry white monster and PomPom's love interest. # Jamie Foxx as Noggin, a drum-headed monster. # Rihanna as Kayna, a Volcano girl and Noggin’s love interest in the film. # Kevin James as Wubbox. # Kristian Bush as Shugabush, Hoola's love interest. # Joe Perry as Shugarock. # Eric Avery as Shugabass. # Steve Martin as Shugajo. # Justin Bieber as Shugabeats. # Dave Grohl as Shugabuzz. # Jack Black as Shugitar. # Jess Harnell as Shugavox. # Justin Timberlake as Furcorn. # Josh Gad as Potbelly. # Jeff Bergman as Oaktopus, a hybrid monster of an octopus and an oak tree. # Evan Goldberg as Drumpler. # Michael Cera as Congle, a monster with an egg-shelled drum. # Phil LaMarr as Scups. # Reese Witherspoon as Dandidoo. # Bob Bergen as Cybop. # Kelsey Grammer as Maw. # David Cross as Pummel. # Paul Kandel as Clamble. # Ken Page as Spunge. # Wesley Snipes as Reedling. # Jonah Hill as Riff, a winged orange monster with a guitar from the air. # Nathan O'Brien as Tawkerr, one of the Legendary Werdo monsters. # Bonnie Hunt as Parlsona, one of the Legendary Werdo monsters. # Grey DeLisle as Maggpi, one of the Legendary Werdo monsters. # Andy Dick as Stoowarb, one of the Legendary Werdo monsters. # John Leguizamo as Thrumble, a sea monster. # Ewan McGregor as Pango, a penguin-like creature # Julia Miller as Tweedle, a purple songbird-like creature. # Cameron Diaz as Maggpi, another Legendary Werdo monster. # Charlie Adler as Shrubb. # Glenn Close as Fwog. # Michael McShane as Yelmut. # Madisyn Shipman and Chris Rock as Quibble, a two-headed swan-like creature. # Seth Rogen as Flum Ox, a bull-like creature with arms as horns with a yoga pose. # Dee Bradley Baker, Hayden Panettiere, Zac Efron, Jacob Guenther, Jim Cummings, and Kristin Chenoweth as Quarrister. # Conrad Vernon as Deedge, a DJ with ice blocks on his booth. # Noah Schnapp and Francesca Capaldi as the 2 Thumpies. # Sam Lavagnino and Anastasia Bredikhina as the 2 Rare Thumpies. # Danny McBride as Entbrat. # John DiMaggio as Shellbeat. # Bill Hader as Bowgart, a cellist monster. # Samuel E. Wright as T-Rox. # Michael Adamthwaite as Barrb. # Helena Bonham Carter as Sooza. # Chris Wedge as Phangler, a green anglerfish-like monster with a microphone for a light. # Sally Field as Candelavra. # Anne Hathaway as Whaddle. # Denis Leary as Repatillo # Robert Carradine as Rootitoot. # James Woods as Boskus. # Patrick Warburton as Wynq. # Jodi Benson as Glowl. # Johnny Depp as Sneyser. # Anthony Anderson as Floogull. # Brad Garrett as Stogg. # Joanna Newsom as Woolabee. # Sam Ghosh as Ziggurab. # Tom Hanks as Flowah. # Christopher Knights as Krillby. # Aidan Martinez as Scaratar, a Celestial with the poison element. # David Krumholtz as Loodvigg, as Celestial with the shadow element. # Seth Green as Tortt, Celestial with the earth element. # Lake Bell as Plixie, a fairy Celestial with the plasma element. # Scott Underwood as Attmoz, a Celestial with the air element. # Greg Tiernan as Hornacle, a Celestial with the water element. # Jemaine Clement as Furnoss, a Celestial with the fire element. # Billy West as Syncopite, a Celestial with the unnatural element. # Rainn Wilson as Blasoom, a Celestial with the plant element. # Kristen Wiig as Galvana, the leader of the Celestials, and a Celestial with the electricity element. # Peter Sohn as Glaishur, a Celestial with the cold element. # Michael Malarkey as Vhamp. # Stephanie Beard as Ketra, the leader of the Pom Trio. # Nicole Oliver as Voxxy, the second Pom Trio member. # Kazumi Evans as Strina, the third and last Pom Trio member. # Cheech Marin as Brump, the leader of the Wublins. # Paul Rudd as Dwumrohl, a drummer Wublin. # Keegan-Michael Key as Thwok, a long-tongued Wublin. # Vincent Tong as Poewk. # Kevin Michael Richardson as Dermit. # Hannibal Buress as Whajje, a tall-legged Wublin. # Cara Gee as Creepuscule, a long-necked Wublin. # Salma Hayek as Screemu, a Wublin with colored splatter on her skin. # Danny DeVito as Gheegur. # Joy Behar as Blipsqueak, a robotic Wublin. # Nick Kroll as Tympa, a red Wublin whose body is a snare drum. # Billy Eichner as Zuuker, a duckbilled Wublin. # Rob Riggle as Scargo. # Ron Perlman as Astropod. # Kevin Hart as Pixolotl. # Jenny Slate and Max Charles as Bona-Petite. # Keith Silverstein as Maulch. # Henry Zebrowski as Fleechwurm. # James Franco as Rare Wubbox, the main antagonist of the movie. # Ed Helms as Ghazt, the leader of the Ethereal Monster team. # Richard E. Grant as Grumpyre. # Tim Allen as Reebro. # Susan Sarandon as Jeeode. # Jerry Seinfeld as Humbug. # Larry Miller as Nebulob. # Jason Scott Lee as Arackulele, a spider-like creature. # Tara Strong as Whisp. # Keith David as Boodoo. # Tom Jones as Sox, a blue fox-like monster. # Steve Buscemi as Kazilleon, a green chameleon-like monster. # Drew Massey as Bellowfish. # David Schwimmer as Dragong, a pink dragon-like monster. # Stephen Root as Jellbilly, a jellyfish-like monster. # Emma Thompson as Fung Pray. # Nathan Lane as Punkleton. # John Goodman as Yool. # Tress MacNeille as Schmoochle. # Carlos Alazraqui as Blabbit, a rabbit-like monster. # Juliana Hansen, as Gobbleygourd, a turkey-like monster. # Patrick Stewart as G'Joob. # Jane Lynch as Yawstrich. # Frank Welker as Theremind. # George Segal as Floot Fly. # Vincent Martella and Ashley Peldon as the 2 Bonkers. # Sam Marin as Popette. # Christopher Judge as Yuggler. # Mark Dindal and Alfre Woodard as HippityHop. # Idris Elba as Squot. # Jennifer Lopez, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, and Rihanna as the 4 Wimmzies. # Ray Cooper as Tapricorn. # Sarah Chang as Rooba. # James Patrick Stuart as Periscorp. # Tom Kenny and Tom Lister Jr. as Cantorell. # Forward Kwenda as Bridg-it. # Kerry Minnear as Clavi Gnat. # Alex Borstein as Gloptic. # Tom Wayland as Pladdie. # Rob Paulsen as Do. # Jeff Bennett as Re. # James Arnold Taylor as Mi. # Jim Ward as Fa. # Keith Ferguson as Sol. # Max Casella as La. # Kevin Schon as Ti. Production Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures, and Sony Pictures Animation will shoot the film using computer animation. Sony Pictures Animation will supply the storyboard, while Point Grey Pictures will supply the screenplay. Annapurna Pictures will supply the models, Point Grey Pictures will supply the colors and the layouts, and Sony Pictures Animation will supply the animation. Big Blue Bubble will develop a sound design to make sounds appear. Point Grey Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation will develop the voices to the characters, each one giving them a certain flare. Release Columbia Pictures will release the film on August 12, 2020 into theaters in United States. It will be costing $10 million to make this film. Music The music for this film will be scored by Alan Menken, who did the music for Sausage Party. ''Soundtrack'''' is here!'' Rating The film is rated R for strong action violence, pervasive language, and drug use, being the 2nd Sony Pictures Animation film to be rated R, after Sausage Party. However, Chris Wedge assigned the film with an NC-17 rating due to the orgy scenes shown. In order to be assigned an R rating, the orgy scenes were removed. Easter Eggs # Look for the Cave Island where the Pom Trio lives in. # Space Island is seen at around 56 minutes. # Not only does A113 appear on the sail of the Hoola’s sailing ship, but it also appears on the Bowgart’s workshop. # The crossbows in the final battle are a reference to the crossbows in Disney•Pixar’s Brave (2012). Parents Guide Violence - 10/10 # Wublins are shooting the Hoola's Tribe, as they dodge the attacks. # The Hoola blasts a few Wublins in the whole movie. # The Rare Wubbox attempts to slice PomPom, dumps a bunch of Thumpies and Rare Thumpies onto the rocks, and smashes the village. # Mammott slaps Noggin only once through the whole movie. Whajje does the same thing to Blipsqueak, but only once. # Rare Wubbox yells and shoves Ketra into a bunch of rocks, making PomPom say, "No way, José!" # The Pom Trio fires their catapults onto the Rare Wubbox's lair. # The Hoola's Tribe fights the 19 Wublins to knock them dead. # Rare Wubbox and Hoola's constant punches are seen. # The Tribe destroys the Rare Wubbox's lair. # After the Dragong bites the Rare Wubbox's leg, the Rare Wubbox screams in pain. Then, the Dragong and the other 14 Ethereal Monsters slice the Rare Wubbox's head with their imaginary powers. Sex and Nudity - 2/10 # Most monsters don't appear to wear clothes. From the ending scene, we see the part where Shugabush and Hoola kiss each other on the lips. Bloody Moments - 4/10 # When the Thwok blasts a tree, sap splatters everywhere, making Riff cry out, "Eww!" # Rare Wubbox splits one of the 2 Toe Jammers in half, splattering jam all over the continent. # Some of the Tribe of monsters get blood onto them in the massacre. # Blood is shown 7 times during the final battle. Alcohol/Drug Uses - 5/10 # The Pom Trio and the Hoola smoke weed in the cave only once. # We see beer (3 times), wine (5 times), and Bloody Mary is served once in the whole movie. # Flum Ox jabs 25 needles into the Scaratar for Acupuncture. # PomPom takes only 3 pills with her wine through the whole movie. # The Mammott takes his pills to medicate back to normal. Profanity - 7/10 # We hear "Damn", "Hell", and "Ass" (12 times each, in addition to "Goddamn" and "Dammit", "Hellhound", "Asshole", and "Jackass"). # 9 uses of "Moron" are heard. # "Fuck" and "Shit" appear 10 times in the movie (in addition to "Fucking", "Motherfucker", and "Bullshit"). # "Bitch" is heard only 3 times (in addition to "Son of a Bitch" once by Brump), making Hoola face palm once. # "Whore" is heard only 2 times (in addition to "You fucking Whore" once by Dragong). # We hear "Stupid", "Idiot", and "Cunt" (5 times each, in addition to "You Idiot"). # "Bastard", "Drat", and "Crap" appear 7 times each. Transcript See My Singing Monsters (Columbia Pictures film 2020)/Transcript. Trivia * No orgy scenes are present in this R-Rated film. * Columbia Pictures will announce a coloring book for this movie. * Chris Wedge's first R-rated animated film, released by Columbia Pictures. * This is the first R-rated film, for which Sam Lavagnino makes his own song. * This marks the first appearance of the Pom Trio. * The film was originally planned by Blue Sky Studios, but Sony Pictures Animation took over. * Noah Schnapp and Francesca Capaldi's second R-Rated animated film together, after Sausage Party. * Noah Schnapp and Francesca Capaldi's fourth Columbia Pictures movie together, after Sausage Party, The Slumber Party Bash and Fahrenheit 451, since Blue Sky's the Peanuts Movie (from 20th Century Fox). Also their trend continues to have them do R-Rated movies together, from Columbia Pictures. * From the creators of Sausage Party and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. * Keegan-Michael Key’s 6th consecutive Sony Animation film, after Hotel Transylvania 2, the Angry Birds Movie, The Star, Hotel Transylvania 3, and the Angry Birds Movie 2. * This will be the 5th Sony Animation film not to show any humans. * This is the second R-Rated film to have Alan Menken score the music. * Jamie Foxx and Rihanna’s second Columbia movie together, after Annie (2014). * You Might Think by the Cars will be in the Soundtrack and is the song playing during the Building The Defense scene. * This is the first R-rated film, for which Chris Wedge is directing. Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Point Grey Pictures Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:R Category:R-Rated films Category:Columbia pictures Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Musical Category:Romance Category:Romantic comedy Category:Musical comedy Category:R-Rated animated films Category:R-Rated musical films Category:My Singing Monsters Category:Mature Category:Movies Category:Movies based on games Category:R-Rated comedy films Category:R-Rated drama films Category:R-Rated romance films